


So I Gotta Let It Go

by KPop_Rogue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blood and Violence, Diary/Journal, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Hybrids, Slightly - Freeform, ateez as hybrids, platonic relationship not romantic oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: April 3rd, 1998Today was the day I was born. Hello, my name is Park Seonghwa and I’m currently writing this down in my diary. I don’t use this often, but I thought, ‘hey, why not?’ So I’m starting with writing down my birth date.(Discontinued for now, might get redone later)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 5





	So I Gotta Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story! I don't really have a plot for this but I kinda wanna do the story? I really wanted to write a hybrid ateez story but I'm pretty bad at writing lmao. Anyways, I originally planned to spoil what hybrids they were in the tags but decided against it. I dunno what rating this should be so yeah? There was more I wanted to say but this is all I can really think of.  
> Sigh I really wanted to make a story I was invested into but this isn't it. I'll try to write more.
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags or if I made mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

April 3rd, 1998

Today was the day I was born. Hello, my name is Park Seonghwa and I’m currently writing this down in my diary. I don’t use this often, but I thought, ‘hey, why not?’ So I’m starting with writing down my birth date.

April 25th, 1998

Today was the day my parents decided they wanted to try to make me into a hybrid. According to the doctor and them, they went to one of the hybrid facilities where they would input something in your DNA. I never understood what they meant because I was dead asleep the whole time. Mind you, I was like, what? 22 days old? Anyways, they met up with a suspicious-looking man who introduced himself as Dr. Yoon. After some consultation with the “doctor,” they decided that they wanted me to be something rare, something new. A one in a chance thing. So, they decided they wanted me to be part dragon.

Yes, I know. Sounds impossible, but I kid you not it’s possible. I am half-human half-dragon.

I somehow was able to be given dragon DNA, and as far as I know, the only one in South Korea, though I heard every country has one. The dragon is a spirit living inside of me and sometimes I let them out. I don’t know their gender but they don’t really care, I guess. I named them Mujigae or Rainbow in English. Their scales could change color freely and they could fly, so I got the perks too! Oops, I found this out at like, age 11 so maybe I’ll explain more later.

July 10th, 2003

This was the day I found out I was a part dragon. I loved dragons with all my heart, wanting to be one my whole life. Lo and behold I was one due to my parents. Anyways, today was not the first day that I fell off something but I guess the something I fell off of was too high and my wings appeared. I don’t know why, but they appeared and I immediately knew how to use them. 

In that instance, at least. After that, I had to learn on my own.

Anyways, I sprouted my wings and not too long after, my horns and my tail. I would move my tail and my wings, though it took practice to balance myself on my tail, and my teeth grew sharper. Through time, I figured how to retract them, or, make them disappear, even though they tend to appear when I have a strong emotional outburst like when I get really mad or really sad.

November 7th, 2006

Today I met a few kids at my new school. I’m 8 now, and my family decided they wanted to move out of the city we lived in. I forgot the name, but I’ll probably remember it soon. Today was my first day going to school. The day brushed by pretty fast until the 5th period, or math class, where I was partnered with a boy named Kim Hongjoong. The school I went to was an all hybrid school, so no humans were there.

Kim Hongjoong was a panther hybrid, as he told me. He was a black panther when he transformed and he named his spirit partner Mikrin. Hongjoong was an interesting boy. He knew when to do things and also what he should do. Well, not always but most of the time. He’s very creative, smart, and he also seems like he’d be an awesome leader. I was in awe when he told me he met his spirit partner already, and that he’d gone through his first transformation already.

He told me he didn’t enjoy his first transformation. At all. According to him, a kid, who was expelled, attacked him in front of all his classmates because he was a wolf hybrid and he said to everyone that wolves were top dogs in society. He attacked Hongjoong because he was the only other exotic ‘?’ animal in their class, which was mostly made up of dog, cat, and bird hybrids of all kinds. 

Hongjoong told me that he was hurt pretty badly: a torn ear, twisted ankle, bruised ribs, black eye, etc. He didn’t put up a fight until the kid pulled a knife out of his bag and tried to stab him repeatedly. Hongjoong was stabbed in his abdomen and he passed out from the pain, meeting Mikrin in what they called the spirit habitat. The black panther was sitting in a tree when he saw Hongjoong and stalked down the tree, jumping on the human’s back. Hongjoong screamed and yelled, “Please don’t hurt me anymore!” The poor black panther was confused until Hongjoong told him that he was being attacked. In a fit of rage, Mikrin told Hongjoong, “My name is Mikrin, call this name any time you need help. Please do remember you must either say ‘Mikrin materialize,’ or ‘Mikrin transform.’

Hongjoong nodded and asked, “What are you going to do?” Mikrin told him that he’d be transforming in real life and told Hongjoong not to worry. He disappeared after that.

Turns out that Mikrin took Hongjoong’s place and bit the kid who was hurting Hongjoong in the first place. Not too much afterward, a teacher came in after a student reported what was going on. According to the teacher, they barely got the kid’s arm out of Mikrin’s jaw, who they then sedated and put in a room by himself. When Hongjoong reverted back to human, he was told that the kid, named Chris, was ok but was going to be expelled for what happened. The incident was recorded on camera.

That must have been a long day.

December 25th, 2007

Hi! I’m Choi San and I’m going to be writing this log for Seonghwa-hyung because I kinda remember more about what happened than him. Well, we remember a lot but I remember the stuff we said to each other more.

So Christmas was the day I met Seonghwa-hyung at a hospital. My brother was stuck in the hospital from a surgery he had on the 23rd. Seonghwa-hyung was in there, waiting for his mother who was stuck in the ICU after getting a bone stuck in her throat from eating chicken. San and Seonghwa met in the reception room since there was a strict “No Hybrids” in the room policy. We both thought it was a dumb rule since we could prove we were related to the persons, but both of us had to abide by the rules. Seonghwa-hyung and I met each other in the hybrid waiting room in a little room at the end of the hall.

I approached first and said, “Hi! My name is San! Nice to meet you!” Seonghwa-hyung looked up at me and waved. “What kind of hybrid are you? I’m a hummingbird hybrid so I have wings and a beak when I transform and I’m really fast! My spirit partner’s name is Xavier and I love him! I really like sweet food! Can we be friends? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!” 

Seonghwa-hyung looked at me really surprised as he took a few moments to sift through what I had just said. In return, he said, “Hi, my name is Seonghwa. I’m a dragon hybrid, so I have wings, sharp teeth, horns, and a tail. I haven’t transformed or met my spirit partner yet. I like spicy and sour foods. Sure, we can be friends.”

After we spent a few more minutes talking, his dad walked in and said, “Seonghwa, it’s time to go.” Seonghwa-hyung quickly wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper and I ripped the edge, wrote down my phone number, and handed it to him as he walked out. Afterward, we called at least once a week and I always saw him at school.

Februrary 21st, 2008

Yunho and Mingi and I met in school. Well, I’m pretty sure we all met at school with the exception of San. San and I might’ve met at school since he’s friends with Wooyoung. Anyways, I walked down teh hall and was bumped by a kid whose name was Rachel. Rachel was a spoiled brat who always got what she wanted. She was also a lioness hybrid with a spirit partner that didn’t like her. She screamed as she dramatically fell to the floor. “HELP!!!! HELP!!!! THIS MAN SHOVED ME ON THE FLOOR!!!” Kids flocked to the scene where I was standing with my head down in shame and started screaming and throwing stuff at me like pencils, erasers, food, and razors. A razor grazed my cheek and blood dripped onto the floor as kids screamed, “GET AWAY FROM HIM HE MIGHT HAVE A DISEASE!!!”

I started crying slightly as I felt someone brush next to me. I flinched, thinking this person would punch me or hurt me but they crouched down and asked, “Do you need help? My name is Yunho and I can help you if you need it. Do you want to go to the nurses’ office? Come on, let’s go. My friend can handle all of this drama.”

It took me a second to register what he said to me but once I understood what he had said, I nodded and followed him as we walked through the crowd towards the nurses’ office. Once we got there, I sat down and helped to clean and patch the wound on my cheek. The nurse asked me what happened and I told her. Yunho, a complete stranger to me, comforted me the whole time and I was thankful for it.

Once we left the office, I asked him, “Why did you help me? A stranger?” Yunho replied sweetly, “I have two reasons. One, I wanted to help you because you looked like you could use some and you looked really sad. Two, you’re the new friend Hongjoong-hyung was talking about so much! I could tell you were him because Hyung said you were a dude who looked really nice and because you were blonde, tall, and realllllllly handsome!”

“Thank you,” I said. “No problem! Let me reintroduce myself! My name is Jeong Yunho and I’m a bear hybrid! Her name is Halkiri.” I nodded and said, “I’m Park Seonghwa and I’m a dragon hybrid but I don’t know my spirit partner yet.”

“That really sucks, man! Come on, let’s go meet Mingi!” They walked back to the hallway where he left his red-haired friend with the crowd of hybrid people. “Mingi! This is Seonghwa-hyung! Come meet him!” 

The red-haired man, Mingi, skipped over and smiled brightly. “Hi! My name is Song Mingi and I’m Hongjoong and Yunho’s best friend! I’m a lion hybrid. His name is Raimunde and he’s a white lion which means he has a genetic defect because white lions can’t be a species of itself or something. I dunno what Mr. Yoo said, hehe. Nice to meet you, Seonghwa!”

May 15th, 2008

Yeosang and Wooyoung were a weird duo to hang out with. I met them at the local garden. Our town is a small one, it's not too big but not too small. There's maybe 300 or so people so maybe that's big but it's not as big as the major cities, so I like it. 

The local garden was crested and is maintained by the community and I love to hang out there with all the nature. I do get anxious about being there by myself, but ever since I made friends with Hongjoong and Yunho, they also come with me to the garden. The garden had lots of different fruits and vegetables from apples to eggplants to plums. Hongjoong, Yunho, and I watered a section of the plants every other day while other people watered the rest of the garden. There were different lots for different people and different fruits. Today we were assigned to water the fruit trees next to the sunflowers. When we arrived there, there were three kids watering the sunflowers. One kid I recognized as San and he turned towards me.

"Seonghwa-hyung! Come here! These are my friends, Wooyoung and Yeosang!" I looked at both Hongjoong and Yunho and walked towards the other 3 kids. "Hello!" exclaimed a lilac haired kid. "My name is Wooyoung and I'm a Maine Coon hybrid and her name is Cori. It's nice to meet you!"

I nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Seonghwa and I'm a dragon hybrid but I don't know their name yet. It's nice to meet the two of you too."

The other kid, Yeosang, I assumed, waved hello and said, "I'm Yeosang and I'm a fennec fox hybrid. I don't know their name either."

The 6 of us spent the rest of the day smiling and getting to know each other as the sun fell behind the hill.

October 12th, 2008

This day was the day I met Jongho, our little wolf pup within the group. His birthday was the 12th and I was invited to his birthday party, surprisingly. I walked into class and sat down when there was a letter on my desk. “What’s this?” I questioned as Hongjoong walked to sit down next to me. 

“Oh, that? That’s Jongho’s birthday invitation for his birthday party. He’s been handing it out to his friends.” he explained. “His friends?!” I gasped. “I don’t even know him!”

“Well, he’s in my friend group and I might’ve spoken a lot about how much I like you as a friend a lot so he may have felt the need to invite you even though you don't know him." he rushed. Seonghwa smiled and said, "Thanks Hongjoong, I'll see if I can go."

Turns out I was able to go, even on a short notice. I was driven to the party at a park and was let to go play with the kids and my parents watched us play in the park. Jongho was a medium height kid with a black hair in a bowl shape. He looked pretty young and was really cute too. Jongho looked over at me and ran over, Hongjoong and everyone else following after him. " Hello," he said with a nice voice. "My name is Jongho, are you Seonghwa?" I nodded and he smiled really brightly and said, it's nice to finally meet you! Everyone was talking about you and I really wanted to meet you but we couldn't because none of my classes or breaks align with yours. I'm a dire wolf hybrid but I don't know their name yet." On a second look, the only kids there were Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, Wooyoung, and San, so only kids that I've met before were there. No new kids that I didn't know. That relieved my anxiety just a little bit.

"I'm Seonghwa and I'm a dragon hybrid but I haven't met them yet. It's nice to meet you too," Jongho grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to play with the other kids as our parents watched us with a smile. 

August 4th, 2020

That was what happened 12 years ago. I’m really happy I met my friends and made all our memories together. I should fill you guys in on what happened between those 12 years of 2009-now. Please wait for a little as I try to remember what happened. Love you all.


End file.
